The Walk Home
by Ivori
Summary: 'The walk from the school to my house wasn't a short one. In fact, it was quite long. I didn't know why Aomine was going home with me. Aomine's home wasn't anywhere near mine so why was he going this way? However, I hadn't pulled together enough courage to ask Aomine before we'd begun walking.' AoKise.


**Author's Note: *awkward smile* What in the world did I just write? So… Yeah, this is kinda a light smut. Dear GOD I wrote smut… I swore I never would. I find that once a story goes smut, the writing level decreases. But, I didn't make it pure smut. I couldn't. I just couldn't. It's only implied smut. So yeah… Have fun with some AoKise, I don't know why I wrote this, it was a whim because I love these two so much. And the TITLE is total bogus. If anyone thinks of a more fitting title, please tell me. Because I don't like this title. But anyways~ Have fun you fangirls…and maybe fanboys. I dunno. I don't judge ;3**

* * *

"Agh, practice was too long today!" I groaned, stretching out my aching limbs as Aomine and I walked from the school. Aomine merely yawned in acknowledgement, not even bothering to cover his mouth. In turn, I yawned and shot Aomine a derisive glare. "Aominecchi, don't yawn with your mouth open!" I scolded angrily.

"Why?" asked Aomine dully, his eyes drifting towards me curiously.

"Because they're _contagious_!" I snapped huffily, stamping my foot. Aomine stopped walking, his expression slightly bemused.

"They're… contagious," he clarified in a disbelieving monotone. He broke out into a grin, shaking his head. "You're so weird, Kise," he chuckled, beginning to walk again. I glared after him, a small frown on my face.

The walk from the school to my house wasn't a short one. In fact, it was quite long. I didn't know why Aomine was going home with me. Aomine's home wasn't anywhere near mine so why was he going this way? However, I hadn't pulled together enough courage to ask Aomine before we'd begun walking. The tall, dark boy was walking several feet in front of me, his hands shoved in his pockets and a nonchalant look on his face. I sighed, glaring silently at the ground as I walked.

"Kise," before I had enough time to react, I'd run into Aomine's back. I pulled back embarrassedly and gave Aomine a bewildered look. The blue-haired boy smirked at me. "Watch where you're going." I looked in the other direction stubbornly, pretending as if that just hadn't happened. _I don't get Aominecchi, _I pouted, sulking and looking at the ground again. _He's always making fun of me and making me feel bad. But then he does things that are really nice and… _"Kise," unfortunately, due to my distracting thoughts, I repeated my mistake once again.

"Dammit!" I growled, rubbing my nose from hitting Aomine's back at an awkward angle. I refused to look at the mocking smirk on Aomine's face.

"What the hell are you thinking about so intently?" chuckled Aomine, now walking backwards, an interested look on his face. I grumbled something incomprehensible and shook my head, still looking away from Aomine. The tall power player chuckled to himself and turned himself around so he could walk forward. "You're not meant to think deep thoughts, Kise. You're just meant to look pretty," he said lackadaisically. I stopped walking and stared at Aomine in shock and hurt. _The hell….?_

"What are you saying, Aominecchi?" I said, a pained hurt-puppy expression overwhelming my countenance. Aomine turned back to me and raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes slightly in confusion. "What do you mean I'm 'just meant to look pretty'? Don't you know how offensive that sounds?" I asked, eyebrows slanted pitifully and small tears in my eyes. Aomine looked guiltily at me, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I didn't mean it like that," he muttered.

"It doesn't change the fact that you said it!" I yelled. "I know you're mean to me, Aominecchi. But nothing called for you to talk to me like that. I don't get why the hell you're even walking with me. You should just leave. Your house isn't in this direction so you have no reason to be walking with me. I hate the way you treat me! I used to respect you but now you're just… you're just mean to me and I don't like it," I trailed off, my rant falling into oblivion. I grimaced at the ground, an embarrassed flush taking over my features. I was nearly on the verge of crying and I had no idea why. I gripped my hands into fists angrily.

It was something about the way he said 'you're just meant to look pretty'. Sure, I knew I was 'pretty'. If I weren't girls wouldn't flock around me. But it's not like I particularly chose it. It gets downright annoying sometimes, too. But when it really hurts is when someone like Aomine uses it in the way he did. As if it was the only thing I knew how to be. As if I was just some shallow pretty-boy. Well goddammit, I wasn't just a pretty face. And I wanted him to know that.

"Kise," I jumped when I felt Aomine's hand on my shoulder, I tilted back my head to look at him and found him standing straight over me. He really wasn't _that _much taller than me, but with him this _close _I felt as if he just towered over me. "I didn't mean it like that," he breathed. I glared at him, throwing his hand off.

"I don't want to hear it," I growled, folding my arms across my chest and turning away from him. I heard an exasperated groan from Aomine. He must've been struggling with what he was going to do. _Well good. He deserves it_. I thought, narrowing my eyes. But _dammit _I didn't think he'd get over his exasperation that quickly. He took me by both of my shoulders and flipped me around, his fingers crushing my collarbones as he shoved me onto the wall that we were standing next to. The sun was beginning to set and I didn't like this situation we were in. I gave Aomine a wary look. "Aominecchi…" I felt as if I'd shrunk under his powerful grip. _This is stupid, how does he have this much power over me? _I thought indignantly, my wary stare turning into derision.

"Just forget what I said, idiot. I didn't mean that, and you know it," he said, his voice uncommonly gruff. I rolled my eyes. He was really getting on my nerves today.

"I don't get you," I said callously. Aomine blinked in confusion, his hands still gripping my shoulders. "Why do you act like this? Why do you act like you care? You don't care about basketball anymore. That's what I admired you for. Hell, that's why I started _playing_, Aominecchi. You and Kurokocchi aren't even getting along so why do you even talk to me?" I glared hardly at him. This year had been bad for all of us, but especially for Kurokocchi. I could tell he was feeling isolated but there was nothing I could really do about it.

"What does Tetsu have to do with this?" grumbled Aomine, his eyes narrowing. That was another annoying thing about Aomine. I knew that him and Kuroko were close but why did he have to call Kuroko Tetsu? _Why do I care what Aominecchi calls Kurokocchi? _I thought, narrowing my eyes and pouting, narrowing my eyes in another direction.

"Why do you call him Tetsu?" I asked, surprised by the assertiveness in my voice. _I sound jealous… _I felt my face burn at this realization. Aomine's eyes widened a bit and he looked more confused than ever.

"That's what you're mad about? That I call him Tetsu?" he said dubiously. My face flushed even more because he was right. I pitifully nodded my head, staring at our feet. Aomine was silent for a moment, a thoughtful air taking over his persona. "So… What do you want me to do… Call you… Um…" he turned away, suddenly looking self-conscious. He put a hand on the back of his head and dipped his head down so I couldn't see his face. "R-Ryouta… Is that what you want?"

My immediate blush and sudden racing heart turned my body into a swirling pit of emotions. I could barely stand upright. _What the hell is going on…? _I attempted to steady myself. _Shit… I can't think straight… What's happening… _I looked back at Aomine and was overwhelmed with another face-shattering blush. His face… was _red_. Just like mine. Aomine was blushing but… why? I gave him a frightful look, terrified on what was going to happen next. Aomine looked back, checking on my reaction. He wasn't expecting me to be looking though and our eyes locked. His eyes widened in shock and he immediately stepped away from me.

"C'mon," he called, walking forward as if nothing had happened. I stared after him in disbelief.

"Aominecchi!" I cried, jogging after him, a shocked look plastered on my face. "You can't just… What was that… Um…" I couldn't find the right words to ask and Aomine looked like he sure as hell didn't look like he wanted to be answering any of my questions.

"Shuddup," Aomine cocked a glare at me, his face still sprinkled with pink blotches from blushing. _Bastard, he's lucky he has dark skin, it's harder to spot… _I could only imagine how awful my skin looked right now, which only made me pigment in mortification again.

"Agh!" I couldn't take it anymore and I put my hands on my head, curling into a ball above the ground, shaking my head back and forth. Aomine stopped and I could feel him just staring at me in expectation. "I don't get this!" I cried.

Aomine groaned, sitting down on the ground completely, not even caring about the dirt. "Damn…" he muttered, looking at the path ahead of us. A faint dusty orange glow illuminated the scene, giving a sort of mystical feel to the whole situation. I eventually sat all the way down with him, my hands leaving the side of my head and I rested them on my knees. "So..." he scratched the back of his head, an uncomfortable awkwardness on his face. "Is that it then? Er... Um... Ryouta?" He glanced at me, his eyes darting around my face, searching for an answer. I blushed deeply, his voice saying my name striking a chord deep in me. I fidgeted, staring at the ground.

"I-is what it, A-Aominecchi?" I muttered, my hands wringing together nervously. Aomine ground his teeth together.

"You know, that's not fair. If I have to call you... Ryouta... Then stop it with the goddamn 'Aominecchi'!" he grumbled, glancing at me with an irritated look.

"You want me to call you 'Daiki'?!" I cried, my face bursting into color again. I scooted slightly away from him, bewildered. Aomine grimaced, a surprised, embarrassed look taking over his entire face. He groaned, shaking his head and put a large, dark hand on the top of my head, pushing my head down.

"Don't look," he murmured. "Um, Ry-Ryouta... Ugh, goddammit why do I have to..." he cut his rant off and stayed silent. "Okay, listen, Kise. I... Like you... I..." he seemed to lose his train of thought. I turned to him, my eyes wide in shock. Aomine had scooted closer to me, his eyes searching mine, yearning to see if I felt the same. He put one of his hands cautiously on my cheek, his fingers locking behind my jaw. His thumb cruised up my cheek and the difference in temperature was so shocking it made me blush even more. I blinked slowly at him, surprise making my mind go numb and react in slow motion. "Don't move," he ordered. I practically froze in place, my eyes locked on him. _You're kidding me... Is he really going to_...? my mind was going crazy. Aomine leaned in, his other arm wrapping around my torso. He pulled my face towards his and our lips connected. My teeth were clenched shut and I couldn't find the command in my mind to open them. It wasn't like this was my first kiss. I've kissed people multiple times. But for some reason it was different with Aomine. "Kise," mumbled Aomine, his lips grazing over mine as he spoke. "It's harder to do this if your teeth are together," he grumbled.

My stomach was on fire, my eyes staring up at him in confusion. "I-I'm sorry, I just..." I glanced away in mortification. _I'm totally messing this up! What do I do now_?! I shook my head, the pressure of his hand on my cheek increasing when I turned towards him. I gave him an exasperated look.

"I'll help you," he murmured huskily, his thumb moving down below my bottom lip. My breath caught and I gave him a curious look. Aomine leaned in again and pressed his lips to mine. Again, my teeth clenched but Aomine used the thumb under my lip to physically pry my jaw open. I let out a cry of pain, wincing, one eye closing. Aomine's tongue slipped into my mouth as he pulled me closer.

"Aominecchi..." I panted pulling away from him and keeping him back. Aomine stared at me, his eyes lowered, he didn't look like he was finished yet. "We're out in public. On the ground," I grumbled, giving him a kind of annoyed deadpan. He groaned, dropping his head. He looked like he was debating something in his head and he finally looked at me and nodded, jumping up and hauling me up.

"Let's go," he said bluntly, taking me by my wrist and dragging me forward.

"Aominecchi! Where are we going?" I demanded, still blushing extravagantly from the entire experience just now.

"Y-your house," Aomine stumbled on his words, glancing back at me. I stared at him wildly.

"My hou-" I realized what he was saying and I immediately wanted to run away. _No, this is too much. I haven't had enough time to think about this… _I pulled my hand away. By now it was all but dark.

"Aominecchi…" I rubbed my wrist. He'd been grabbing it too roughly and now it was throbbing painfully. "What's going on?" I demanded, my voice barley a mewl. "I don't understand… What was that just now? You're confusing me… I…" I couldn't look at him anymore and I dropped my eyes to the ground. This was all too much. I mean, we're _teammates_. If we were anything more it would be wrong… wouldn't it? I gave him a desperate look. Aomine stared at me blankly.

"Why does that matter?" he said blandly.

"I just want to know what's going on…" I grumbled.

"… I already… Told you that…" he said, choosing his words wisely and grimacing at me. "Don't tell me you forgot already?" My face heated up_. Of course I didn't forget, Ahomine. That's just it though. I know what you said. But I don't understand…" _I grimaced and looked up towards the sky.

"I didn't forget. I'm not an idiot like you," I mumbled, not taking my eyes off of the darkened sky. "But I don't understand it," I added, eyebrows furrowing in my confusion.

"Let's just go… Ryouta," he said hesitantly, turning and starting to walk. I felt my face flush, still unaccustomed to my name being said by his voice. Feeling as if steam was floating from my now over-heated brain. I obediently followed him. My mind was only working in spurts. Parts of it were furiously trying to decipher the meaning of Aomine's words and actions while the others were just trying to focus on walking straight and not falling down. Aomine glanced back at me but I couldn't meet his eyes. He let out a disgruntled breath and turned back away. "Kise," I turned to him expectantly but he wasn't going to continue. He was holding his hand out to me. I stared at it blankly, unsure of what I was supposed to do with it. "Damn…" Aomine groaned, roughly grasping my hand all the way in his. I made a tiny surprised squeak and gave him a bewildered look. Aomine refused to look at me, he stared straight ahead. But the light dappling of pink in his cheeks told me what I wanted to know. The way he held my hand was awkward and clumpy. He gripped it, practically swallowing my hand whole with his. Looking embarrassedly away I slowly maneuvered our hands until our fingers interlocked. I bit my lip, blushing crazily. I glanced back and found him staring at me.

"W-what!? Your way was uncomfortable!" I defended, pouting at him. Aomine let out a frustrated puff of air before turning away. An uncomfortable silence followed as we headed towards my home. There was only the sound of our feet scuffing against the ground. _It's really dark now… _I thought, trying to get my mind off of Aomine holding my hand.

"When did it get so dark?" muttered Aomine, voicing my thoughts. He yawned and covered his mouth with his hand.

"That's usually what happens when it becomes nighttime," I muttered unwittingly. _Crap. I have nothing to say. Why is it so awkward!? _inwardly, I was panicking and it was beginning to show on the outside as well. Aomine glowered at me and shook his head, ignoring my response.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed in that walk home but at last we were there. Aomine and I stood awkwardly on my front porch, I was about to open the door when I remembered our hands were still intertwined. Wildly, I tore myself away, blinking at him crazily. Aomine somewhat glared at me but didn't object. We entered my home and my mother came out to greet us, she stopped when she saw Aomine and blinked in confusion.

"Aomine-kun? What a surprise. I haven't seen you in a while," she commented airily, smiling brightly at him. Aomine faked a smile and nodded at her. "And Ryouta!" cried my mother, suddenly turning to me. "What are you doing home so _late_! I was worried sick about you! Well it's a good thing you had Aomine-kun to protect you. God knows what would have happened if you'd been alone at this hour, my poor baby!" she lectured. My face illuminated and I gave a desperate look to Aomine. He just smirked at me mirthlessly. _He's not even going to help me! _I thought in despair, glaring at my mother.

"Mom!" I cried, looking at her sheepishly. She was just one of those motherly mothers. The ones that cared too much for their children. I loved, her, but it became too much. Especially with Aomine next to me. "You make me sound so helpless!" I groaned embarrassedly. My mother just smiled sweetly.

"Well, you came home so late that your dinner is cold and warming it up won't work. And Aomine-kun, I'm sorry, but I didn't know we'd have a guest and I didn't make any extras!" she looked apologetically at him. Aomine shrugged it off, not looking anywhere near my mother.

"Ryouta, how about you two go down to the store? You could pick up a little something so you aren't hungry and so I don't have to cook for you again," she suggested. I blinked at her in confusion.

"But-" before I could get anything out, Aomine grabbed me by my wrist and led us back out the door.

"Do as your mother says, Kise," he said nonchalantly. My mother waved goodbye to us, smiling happily.

"Keep good care of my baby, Aomine-kun!" she called lively. I grimaced and blushed at her words. _How can she be so embarrassing! It's even worse now after all that's happened between Aominecchi and me today. _Aomine's fingers laced back into mine and I flinched in surprise, looking up at him with a confused stare. He was staring at the ground. Even in the dark I could see a brilliantly luminescent blush on his face.

"That was close… I thought she was going to find out," he mumbled, squeezing my hand. I noticed that his hand was shaking slightly.

"Aominecchi, you think my mother will find out?" I asked in confusion. "My mother is an airhead, she always has been," I laughed uncomfortably. Aomine grimaced and started walking forward. I let him somewhat drag me along. "So now what, Aominecchi? I don't know what we should do… I mean… I really wasn't prepared for this at all, I'm still in shock and…"

"Kise…" I stopped my rambling and gave him an expectant stare. "You really talk too much. Can you just talk _less_?" he asked.

"But the silence…" I couldn't finish my sentence and stared ashamedly at the ground as he tugged us along. _The silence is even more unbearable._

Arriving at the convenience store, Aomine had a troubled look on his face. His hand, still connected to mine, was beginning to fidget. I glanced at him, cocking one eyebrow curiously. He finally let out an exasperated huff of air and tore his hand from mine, shoving it in his pocket. He glanced down at me derisively. I could see that his jaw was clenched angrily. "What?" he muttered. I quickly replied a negative and we entered the convenience store, both looking thoroughly irked.

"What'dya want?" slurred Aomine as we perused through the different aisles.

"I dunno, I'm not hungry," I grumbled, staring absently at a rack of chips. Aomine glanced over at the cash register, the woman running it was texting on her cell phone and paying no attention. He looked back at me, his eyes lowered slightly.

"Kise…" I turned around from the chips as he pushed me lightly up against the rack. I stared at him wildly, my face heating up.

"Aominecchi, no," I murmured, pushing him softly.

"No one's looking," muttered Aomine, his hand reaching up to my face and softly caressing my cheek.

"That's not the point," I breathed, looking at him desperately, putting my hands on his arms, and averting my eyes from him. Aomine pressed himself closer to me until there were barely any open spaces between us. Aomine leaned in and I began to panic. _Shit… Not in public! Aominecchi what are you doing! There're people that could see… _It finally came down to my last resort when his lips ghosted mine. Grabbing a bag of chips from the rack I threw them at his head. Aomine stopped, frozen in bewilderment as he looked at me dumbly. He pulled away and gave me a frustrated look.

"I'm not even going to ask…" he grumbled.

"Aominecchi! We're in public!" I reprimanded, small tears in my eyes. He looked back at me in wonderment.

"Why do you do that?" he asked blandly.

"What?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Why do you cry like that?" he grumbled, stepping up and putting his hands on my cheeks, rubbing away the tearstains with his thumbs. I blinked at him and flushed, this time unable to take my eyes off of the expression he wore. He let go of me and sighed, grabbing the bag of chips I'd thrown at him off of the floor. "Let's just get this," he said bluntly, walking up to the register. The cashier was staring at him strangely. Aomine glared darkly at her. My eyes widened. _Had she seen_!? I gave a frightened look towards Aomine. "What?" he demanded. The cashier blinked, looking between us, wide and slightly afraid eyes.

"T-that'd be ten Yen," she mumbled, a slight blush pigmenting her face. Aomine gave her a furious snarl as he threw the money on the table, grabbed my hand, and pulled us out of there.

"Keep the change!" he called in annoyance. I felt numb all over. _This is why I didn't like doing those kinds of things in public. No matter what, someone would definitely see! _I grimaced at the ground. _This is awful… _Aomine led us forward, an irritated look plastered on his face. We didn't talk at all the entire walk back to my house. I couldn't find my voice to ask him why he was angry. Aomine opened the door to my home, stopping it just before it slammed against the wall and woke up my parents.

"Aominecchi," I finally spoke, staring at the ground. "Um… About…" Aomine narrowed his eyes at me and led me up to my room, shutting the door behind him. I was beginning to feel lightheaded, I glanced haphazardly around my room. It felt unfamiliar, foreign even. I frowned, putting a hand on my head and gritting my teeth.

"Kise… No… Um, Ryouta," I jumped when Aomine said my first name and looked at him, slightly afraid, wondering what he was going to do next. "I'm sorry about the convenience store," he muttered, narrowing his eyes. It wasn't common that Aomine apologized. "I won't do it again."

I let out a nervous breath, shaking my head. "This is too much, Aominecchi. I don't think I can take this," I muttered. Aomine's eyes widened.

"Kise," he started but I held up a hand, forcing him to stop.

"Let me get this out. Aominecchi and I aren't compatible. I've always liked you, Aominecchi, but I never thought… I never thought you would return those feelings. I guess I just wasn't really prepared for those feelings to come right now and I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed. I-I mean… what can I say? You're my teammate. We're just _supposed _to be teammates, right? And it's not like we could sneak around or anything, we couldn't hide anything like that… But I'm afraid that with this everything will change for us. I _liked _us that way, Aominecchi. I don't know if I could handle such a drastic change," I covered my eyes with my hand, I didn't want him to see me cry again. _He'll just make fun of me… _Aomine was silent after my confession. I couldn't see him because I was still hiding my face. I suddenly felt his hands on my wrists as he gently pulled my hands away from my face.

"You're an idiot, Kise," he sighed, giving me a blank deadpan look. I stared at him in shock, tears still pouring from my eyes. "I know you care what other people think about us, but I honestly don't. I couldn't give a damn about what other people think," he said softly, pushing my back up against the wall.

"Then why did you seem so angry after that scene with the cashier?" I muttered in confusion, barely noticing the increasing proximity.

"Because she made you freak out. And I can't let that happen," he mumbled, his lips connecting with the side of my mouth softly. My heart rate began to increase and I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down while Aomine kissed along my face.

"A-Aominecchi," I said shakily, my breathing becoming irregular. "Y-you being here this l-late… M-means you're staying over… right?" I ventured, giving him a semi-hopeful look. Aomine retracted from me, giving me a humored stare. I averted my eyes from his smirk.

"Is that an invitation?" he chuckled, bracing his arm against the wall, his smirk widening into a grin. I gave him an infuriated look. I hadn't meant that. Not really, at least.

"Shut up," I grumbled, pulling his face towards mine, pressing our lips together. With just the smallest initiation, Aomine immediately took over and pushed me further up against the wall. This time, my mouth opened on its own and we both deepened the kiss simultaneously. My hands gripped tightly to Aomine's shirt. The room was silent except for the small kissing sounds.

"Ryouta?" my mother called from the doorway, I jolted and pushed Aomine off of me. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"N-No!" I cried.

"Oh... Is Aomine-kun still here? Did you guys get something to eat?" she questioned softly.

"Ye-Yeah mom. Just go away!" I stammered, staring wild-eyed at Aomine. He was looking in the direction of the doorway, eyes lowered to the ground, hands gripped into fists. My heart was beating like crazy.

"Oh, we'll don't forget to turn off the light, honey. It's not good to waste electricity," she lectured. I listened to the retreating sound of her footsteps before looking back to Aomine. He was watching me warily, judging whether he should go back to what we were doing before.

"Well then," he said lowly, glancing quickly at me before looking away. "You best do what your mother says…" his eyes drifted to me again. I blushed nervously.

"A-Aominecchi…" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes at him. _This… is a bit fast… _

"It doesn't have to be anything drastic," sighed Aomine lengthily. "Though, I can't just leave it how we did," he added, eyes glinting slightly as he met my surprised gaze. Aomine stepped up to me and pulled my face harshly towards him. I made a surprised sound and stumbled, falling into him. Aomine stepped effortlessly backwards to compensate for my stumble. His face was painfully close as he locked his hands behind my jaw. I panted nervously, the air ricocheting off of his dark face and hitting me hotly. Somehow the expression on his face was anything but 'not drastic'. _Ahhh… I'm not ready for this! _I thought in panic. "Don't look so goddamn scared, Kise," grumbled Aomine, his eyes narrowed to my face. "I won't do anything you don't want me to," he said, kissing me softly. His hand fumbled for the light and he finally found it, slamming it down with is hand.

"S-stop, you'll wake my parents!" I pleaded, gripping his sleeves in my hands tightly. My heart was about to burst. It really _was _too fast. My mind couldn't keep up with the progression of events. He turned back to me, his sharp blue eyes boring into me. I blushed deeply, looking away, the addition of the darkness just set my heart rate one hundred times faster. I grimaced and looked away from him, my face practically glowing.

"What's wrong, Ryouta?" breathed Aomine, shifting us over to my bed and lying me down. "We're not in public. That was your only complaint before. It's just us right now. You shouldn't have a problem anymore, right?" he chuckled softly, climbing over me and staring down at my face. I fidgeted slightly, breathing in heavily. _I did say that… didn't I? _I thought, shaking my head and covering my face with one hand, gritting my teeth.

"I'm just… n-nervous. I don't know how to react. It's just overwhelming. We weren't li-like this _yesterday_. Heck we weren't even like this most of _today! _It's just all so fast and I can't keep up!" more tears filled my eyes and started to pour down the sides of my face. I hiccupped and choked back a sob, completely embarrassed, overwhelmed, and anxious all at the same time.

"You're thinking too much, Kise. You're overwhelmed because you're trying to figure something out that shouldn't be thought about. Just leave the thinking for later. It's just us now so why don't we actually do something now that we have some privacy?" he chuckled, grasping my wrist and pulling my hand away from my face. I stared at him in embarrassment.

"B-but…"

"Kise…" sighed Aomine, a defeated look on his face as he sat all the way up. "You know, it's fine. If you don't want to do anything then that's _fine_. Really, It's fine," he wasn't looking at me, he had this annoyed look on his face. He almost looked disappointed. _He said 'it's fine' three times… _I grimaced and sat up, leaning back against the headboard of my bed. My lower lip quivered and I looked out of my window, trying to distract my thoughts. _It's just really fast and unexpected. _I lowered my eyes sadly.

"But…" I paused, realizing I'd spoken out loud without knowing it. I bit my bottom lip and looked worriedly at the bed, not sure how to continue. I could feel Aomine's eyes on me, expecting me to go on. I put a hand through my hair, finally calming down just a bit. "B-but I really _do _want to do those kinds of things with Aominecchi. I really want to. I just…"

"You're not ready, Kise. I understand. Don't worry about it. It's fine," he said softly. My head shot up in shock. _There it is again! 'It's fine'. How many times is he going to say that!_

"It's not fine, Aominecchi!" I snapped, my eyes narrowing angrily. Aomine reeled back, giving me a wary look. "You keep saying 'it's fine', 'it's fine'. But it isn't, is it? Saying 'you're not ready' to me. I'm perfectly ready I'm just…" I trailed off, feeling Aomine's prying gaze spear through me. "I'm just scared something like this will change us," I admitted finally, my head dropping to avoid his eyes.

"You're thinking of that _now_, Kise?" he gave me a doubtful look. I flushed sheepishly and grimaced, hiding the lower half of my face with my hand. Yeah, I knew I was an idiot. Of course after everything today it's not like something wouldn't change. Everything has changed. But I felt that if we went any further it'd all be solidified. "But..." he paused, glancing at me. "You still want to do it?" he asked coyly, his lips pouted childishly. My face lit up and I trembled in nervousness.

"N-nothing like that! N-not yet at least!" I cried, backing away a bit, unable to look him in the eye. "But I'm not opposed... To not doing... Nothing..." I added, grimacing in embarrassment. Aomine didn't respond as he stared at me in confusion.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asked, genuinely confused at my double negative. I blushed anxiously and braced myself against the headboard. Aomine scooted closer and brought my lips swiftly to his, starting off with a shockingly passionate kiss. One of his hands gripped my side almost painfully as he steadied me in his arms. His other craned my neck up towards his face. Oddly enough, the hand on my neck was sufficiently gentler than the rough hand currently gripping into my waist. I forced us to part, a choked pant escaping my lips as I tried to regain some breath. "Kise," murmured Aomine as he busied his mouth against my ear. His gruff voice so close to my ear sent chills through me and I physically shivered. "Lift up your arms," he instructed. Confused, I did as I was told and he immediately pulled my shirt off.

"A-Aominecchi!" I groaned in embarrassment, blushing furiously. It was partly because there was no warning and also because I was now half-naked. "I-I told you, I don't want to do it tonight, right. Aren't you going a bit far?" I complained as he latched on below my collarbone. Aomine glanced back up at me.

"I heard you," he muttered, sucking on my skin nonchalantly. _How can he do that so calmly_! I thought in panic. "We don't have to do it tonight. But you didn't say I couldn't do whatever else there is, right? As long as I don't put it in all's good, shouldn't that be it?" he said blandly, as if it was common knowledge.

"Ju-Just how far are you planning to go!" I demanded, eyes wide in apprehension. Aomine smirked at me, pulling away from my chest, only sending it a sort of longing look before looking at my face again. He leaned in closer to me, one of his arms bracing against the backboard and his face unbelievably close to mine.

"As far as you'll let me. I want to touch you, Ryouta. At least let me do that much and we'll see where we go from there," he said seductively, the tips of his fingers skimming below my hemline. My eyes widened and I gave him a distressed look, fidgeting. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing up against the side of my face. "Are you going to answer me or just sit there and let me do it?" he chuckled, his hand braving further. I let out a shaky breath. "Here," he mumbled, a look of concentration taking over his face as he grabbed onto my leg and pulled it forward as he braced my back up against the wall. "Let's make this a bit easier on the both of us, eh?" he maneuvered my legs around him and we finally evened out into a pretzel, all legs, arms and bodies, pressed tightly together. "Do you have an answer for me yet, you going to let me go that far?" he breathed, kissing me before I answered. I breathed in deeply. His hand pressed against my stomach, just barely venturing below the hem of my pants.

I inhaled sharply and gave him a wild look. "A-ah... I... Maybe I'd not stop you from doing it... M-maybe," I panted, my face going red.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he smiled at my flustered comment and leaned in closer, his hand going even lower. I let out a surprised gasp and gripped the back of his shirt my head dipping down. My head went dizzy, the unfamiliar but shockingly pleasurable feel of his hand on me sending waves through me. "Ryouta " addressed Aomine huskily, his voice gravelly. I lifted my head and he crushed his lips instantly to mine. My hand tightened on the back of his shirt and my other grabbed onto his hair.

I fidgeted, the overwhelming longing ache caused by his touch making me yearn for more. I let a garbled moan escape my throat into his mouth. I blushed but the color merely faded into my current skin tone. Aomine closed his eyes, a crease appearing between his brows. I trembled, a particularly strong wave hitting me like a truck. I inhaled deeply my chest swelling, rising shakily.

"D-Daiki..." his name just slipped out and Aomine's eyes widened. I couldn't tell for the darkness but I thought I saw him blush. He hungrily kissed me and I didn't know how much more I could take. His other hand grasped mine and he swiftly guided me over. Our eyes locked and his eyes were completely dark, fully dilated. His blue irises were completely consumed by the darkness of his pupils. I flushed embarrassedly and couldn't seem to brave touching past his hemline.

"Don't chicken out, Ryouta," he growled, his lips against my cheek. I let out a pitifully anxious groan and did as he said. Aomine jolted slightly and inhaled in shock. He looked back at me and I blushed furiously, averting my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto him, my head resting on his shoulder, my face buried in his neck. I could hear his heartbeat and it erratically changed pace and he inhaled shallowly. "Ryouta?" he murmured.

"Mm, don't worry, I'm fine," I assured him. Aomine turned his head and I lifted mine and he caught his lips in mine. I felt my heart rate drastically increase with that kiss. Our mouths meshed together, sloppy and wet. His hand pushed me as close to him as it could. A sudden shiver rippled through me, as if my whole body as being washed away. I pulled away from him in embarrassment and he was staring at me, a sliver of blue lining his eyes now.

"You sure we can't just do it now?" he asked bluntly.

"No!" I protested.

Aomine pouted at me then smiled, taking my face in his hands and kissing me softly. I pulled away from him and gave him a humorless deadpan.

"Aominecchi please don't wipe your hand on my bed," I urged him, giving him an embarrassed, disapproving look.

"Well I wasn't done yet," he muttered in disappointment.

"How much more do you want from me?" I groaned. Aomine felt his hand all the way up my torso.

"That's simple. I want _all_ of you," he chuckled.

* * *

Someone was trying to shake me awake. I groaned and blindly waved my arms about, not wanting to get up. My attacker suddenly slapped me in the face. Angry, I shot up and glared at them. Aomine grinned at me, laughing quietly at my reaction. My face overheated as memories from last night exploding into my mind. Aomine just laughed even harder at my flustered face.

"W-what!" I snapped, pushing him. "You can't expect me not to get embarrassed, I mean we-" I trailed off, my voice failing and my face became even more red. I buried my head in my knees, shaking in mortification. "Agh! I'm so embarrassed, I could die!" I moaned, shaking my head.

"Kise," chuckled Aomine, lifting my head up. I gave him a shamefaced look and fidgeted in discomfort. He pressed his lips to mine and I panicked hitting him and flinging myself off of the bed. "Whaaat?" he asked, flopping on my bed and giving me a disapproving look, though I could see a smirk forming.

"S-Stop it. I can't handle that right now!" I complained, refusing to look at his simpering face. "God! And we have _school _today. What am I going to do!?" I said agitatedly, running a hand through my hair and shaking my head in disbelief.

Aomine stood up and walked over to me, eyeing me with humor at my unwinding composure. "Just put on that model face of yours if it bothers you that much," he said, kissing my lightly on my neck. I gave him an annoyed look at the constant touching. I didn't realize he was so touchy-feely.

"What if Akashicchi finds out?" I asked, my face going dark in apprehension. "He's smart like that, he'll know with just one look!" I collapsed onto the ground.

"Kise, please, don't worry about it. Akashi won't find out if you don't give him a reason to be suspicious," said Aomine with a long sigh. "Oh, and we'll be late if we don't leave now," he smirked at me. I cried something incomprehensible in shock and rushed to get ready.

* * *

"I don't know what, but something about you two is different," said Akashi immediately as we entered the gym that day. I felt my face instantly flush in fear that we'd just been caught. Aomine gave Akashi a blank, surprised look.

"How so?" he asked blandly. _He's too good at hiding this, _I thought, half-glaring at him, half-trying to not look at him.

"I'm not sure. Something is just different," muttered the captain.

"Yes, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun both seem a bit off today," said Kuroko bluntly, cocking his head to the side.

"Kurokocchi! You too!?" I cried, now getting nervous. I cast an apprehensive look towards Aomine but the dark-skinned teen wasn't looking anywhere near me.

"We're the same as ever," he growled, his teeth suddenly on edge. _He's getting defensive… _I thought. Akashi let a small smirk slide onto his face. He waved his hand in the air and turned away.

"Well, just don't let your _feelings _for each other get in the way of the practices or the games. I'm still expecting your best effort from the both of you," he said as he walked away from us. Aomine and I exchanged a glance and my face instantly lit up, my mouth dropping open in shock. Aomine also looked a little flustered as he grimaced and looked away from our captain, mumbling dejectedly about something.

"You two are so predictable," sighed Midorima, pushing his glasses up and also heading off.

"Mine-chin, don't make Kise-chin cry, okay?" warned Murasakibara, smiling lazily and patting me on the head. I gave him a bewildered look and my blush deepened.

"Kise-kun's face is quite red," observed Kuroko. I grimaced at him, trying to hold back my humiliation. "Aomine-kun has an interesting affect on you," he gave us a small smile and hurried after Akashi and the others. We were all alone now. Aomine rubbed the back of his head and gave me a kind of shameful smile.

"I guess they found out," he chuckled. I hit him in the arm, feeling like crying. _No shit they found out_. I pouted, uncomfortable and still dying from embarrassment. I glanced at Aomine and he was smiling at me, his lips curling up in his ever-present smirk. _Damn. I love that smirk. _I lowered my eyes and smiled softly. _I really do like him… _I laughed gently and Aomine wrapped one arm around me, rubbing his hand up and down my arm comfortingly. "Wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be," he said.

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't," I smiled at him. It was only just the beginning of the journey for us.


End file.
